Kenpachi Zaraki
Kenpachi Zaraki (jap.:(更木 剣八 Zaraki Kenpachi) ist der Kommandant der 11. Kompanie der Gotei 13. Seine Vizekommandantin ist Yachiru Kusajishi. Von allen Kommandanten der Gotei 13 ist Kenpachi der einzige, der seine Position dadurch erreichte, dass er den vorherigen Kommandanten der 11. Kompanie vor dem Rest der 11. Kompanie besiegte und tötete. Seine fanatische Liebe zum Kampf ist in ganz Soul Society bekannt, zudem ist Kenpachi der einzige Kommandant der den Namen seines Zanpakutōs nicht kennt. Erscheinung left|thumb|100px|Kenpachi offenbart was hinter seiner Augenklappe steckt Kenpachi hat eine wilde, aggressive Erscheinung, seinem Charakter entsprechend. Er träg seinen Kommandantenhaori, dessen Ärmel wahrscheinlich abgerissen wurden und am unteren Saum ziemlich ausgefranst ist, was diesen sehr heruntergekommen aussehen lässt (den Haori hat er dem voherigen Kommandanten der 11. Kompanie abgenommen). Sein Haar trägt Kenpachi stachelförmig und an den Haarspitzen trägt er Glöckchen und eine besondere Augenklappe, die von der Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung hergestellt wurde, um ein Großteil seines immensen Reiatsu zu absorbieren. Diese Dinge sollen Kenpachis Gegner einen Vorteil geben, damit er auch mit schwächeren Gegner kämpfen kann. Kenpachi hat auch eine große Narbe auf seinem Gesicht, die er bereits hatte, als er Yachiru fand. Kenpachi ist außerdem, mit einer Körpergröße von stattlichen 2,02 m einer der größten Charaktere in Bleach. Persönlichkeit Trotz seiner anfänglichen Vorstellung, als tödlicher Feind Ichigo Kurosakis, scheint Kenpachi in späteren Episoden eher den lustigen Antiheld zu spielen. Obwohl er immer noch auf sich selbst fixiert und brutal ist, sind seine Aktionen nur für das Beste gedacht. Kenpachis Beziehung zu den Mitgliedern seiner Division wird auch häufig lustig dargestellt, genauso wie die Beziehung zu seiner Vizekommandantin Yachiru, denn Kenpachi hat keinen Orientierungssinn und fragt Yachiru fortwährend nach dem Weg, diese wählt anschließend zufällig eine Richtung. left|thumb|Selbst stark verletzt und blutspuckend lächelt er noch Kenpachi lebt für den Kampf (welches schon durch die Art, wie er seine Position erreicht hat, bewiesen wird) und genießt einen guten Kampf mehr als alles andere. Er schwächt sich absichtlich, um einen Kampf länger dauern zu lassen. Er behauptet auch, dass Verletzungen und Tod die einzig wahren Belohnungen eines guten Kampfes seien. Auch wenn seine Division die blutdürstigste in der ganzen Soul Society ist, haben sie Moralvorstellungen, welche sich von den vorgegebenen der Soul Society unterscheiden. Obwohl er wortwörtlich für das Kämpfen lebt, hat er menschliche Gefühle und sorgt sich um einige Personen und Dinge: Seine Vizekommandantin Yachiru, sein 3. Offizier Ikkaku Madarame, sein 5. Offzier Yumichika Ayasegawa und um seinen Namen, den er sich selbst gab. Nach dem Kampf gegen Ichigo, hatte er einen seltenen Moment der Reue und sprach über den Schmerz keinen Namen zu haben (denn er lebte seit seiner Kindheit bis er ein junger Erwachsener war ohne Namen) und fühlte sich schuldig, dass er sein Zanpakuto nicht mit einem Namen würdigt. Seit seinem Kampf gegen Ichigo, sehnt er sich nach Rache oder zumindest nach einem weiterem Kampf mit ihm, da Ichigo eine Herausforderung darstellt, aber Kenpachi sieht Ichigo auch als Teil seiner Division. Auch glaubt Kenpachi, dass das Vergnügen vor der Arbeit kommt, da er zum Beispiel aus jedem Kampf soviel Vergnügen wie möglich herauszuholen versucht. Kenpachi scheint gelegentlich auch seiner eigenen Logik zu widersprechen, denn er versucht einerseits seine Kraft zu steigern, andererseits begrenzt er sie durch verschiedene Gegenstände. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad ist Kenpachi einer der komplexesten Charaktere in Bleach, da er viele Charakterzüge zeigt: Unbekümmertheit, rücksichtslosen Blutdurst, eigenartige Arten von Zuneigung zu seinen Untergeordneten, und sogar Anzeichen von Weisheit in Form von knappen Anfeuerungen, die er seinen Gegnern gelegentlich vor oder in einem Kampf gibt. All diese Kriterien sind Ichigos Charakter sehr ähnlich und zeigen den inneren Kampf, den er zu bewältigen scheint. Geschichte thumb|left|Kenpachi trifft [[Yachiru]] thumb|200px|Kenpachis Aussehen bevor er den Gotei 13 beitrat Kenpachis Nachname "Zaraki" kommt von dem Bezirk Rukongais, in dem er lebte. Zaraki ist der 80. Bezirk von Rukongai und somit der Heruntergekommenste. Yachiru erwähnte, dass die Bewohner dieses Bezirkes eher Tieren gleichen als Menschen (der krasse Gegensatz zu dem 80. Bezirk ist der 1., in dem die Menschen die Gesetze befolgen). Als er noch im 80. Bezirk lebte, hatte Kenpachi keinen Namen, allerdings lernte Kenpachi dort auch, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft und tötete unzählige Gegner. Zu einem unbekanntem Zeitpunkt, als Kenpachi außerhalb des 80. Bezirkes umherwanderte, fand er ein kleines Mädchen, welches er Yachiru nannte, in Erinnnerung an die einzige Person, die er jemals bewunderte, nachdem sie vor seinem Schwert keine Angst zu haben schien. Yachiru lebte im 79. Bezirk, Kusajishi, wo auch ihre Eltern ermordet wurden und es scheint, dass die Ermordung ihrer Eltern und ihre Entdeckung durch Kenpachi nahe beieinander lagen. An diesem Tag gab er sich selbst auch den Namen Kenpachi, dieser Name gebührt dem stärksten Schwertkämpfer, demjenigen, der die meisten Gegner getötet hat. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt haben die beiden eine enge Vater-Tochter ähnliche Beziehung. Auch zu einem unbekanntem Zeitpunkt, bevor er Kommandant wurde, kämpfte er gegen Ikkaku Madarame und besiegte ihn. Aus diesem Grund gelobte Ikkaku unter Kenpachi zu dienen. Allerdings hatte er bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Kenpachi der Kommandant der 11. Kompanie wurde, nicht die Möglichkeit dies zu tun. Nachdem einige Zeit vergagen war, ging Kenpachi in Richtung Seireitei, wo er den derzeitigen Kommandanten der 11. Kompanie (dessen Spitzname ebenfalls Kenpachi war) tötete und dadurch der neue Kommandant der 11. Kompanie wurde. Übersicht Ersatzshinigami Saga Kenpachi taucht das erste Mal zusammen mit Gin Ichimaru auf, der sich über Byakuya Kuchiki lustig macht, nachdem dieser sehr kalt dessen Schwester Rukia Kuchiki ihr Todesurteil verkündete, und beide beginnen einen verbalen Streit über sozialen Status. Bevor beide überhaupt in der Lage waren, einen Kampf zu beginnen, wird Kenpachi von Gin gefesselt und von Byakuya weggeschleppt. Soul Society Saga thumb|200px|Kenpachis ReiatsuAls er erfährt, dass Ichigo und seine Freunde in Soul Society angekommen sind, den Torwächter Jidanbo bezwungen haben und Gin Ichimaru entkommen sind, fragt er diesen, wie sie überleben konnten und gleich dannach kommt es zum Streit zwischen Kenpachi und Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Etwas später beginnt Kenpachi den stärksten von ihnen ausfindig zu machen, besonders als sie Seireitei erreichen. Anfangs hat er Orientierungsprobleme, da er sich auf seine Vizekommandantin Yachiru Kusajishi verlassen muss, aber kommt einen Schritt näher als seinen besiegten 3. Offizier Ikkaku Madarame im Krankenflügel besucht, der gerade fast von Mayuri angegriffen wird. Nach der Niederlage des Vizekommandanten Renji Abarai, der von Ichigo besiegt wurde, kann er endlich jenen mit dessen Begleitern finden. Kenpachis immenses Reiatsu schüchtert Ichigo so sehr ein, dass dieser nicht mal in der Lage ist, Kenpachi zu verletzen. Als aber Ichigo spürt, dass Chads Reiatsu schwächer wird, nimmt er wieder Selbstvertrauen und kann Kenpachi nun verletzen. Gleich nach der Erkenntnis, dass Kenpachi nicht mal den Namen seines Zanpakuto kennt und deswegen nicht stärker werden kann, wird Ichigo zu seinem Schock von seinem Gegner durchbohrt. Als Kenpachi glaubt, gewonnen zu haben, steht Ichigo mit gewaltigen Reiatsu auf und Kenpachi ist so wild auf den Kampf, dass er seine Augenklappe öffnert, wodurch Reiatsu entsiegelt wird. Beide setzen zu einem letzten, finalen Schlag, wodurch das Kampffeld in Trümmern liegt. Der Kampf endet unentschieden, Ichigo geht zuerst zu Boden und kurz danach auch Kenpachi, beide erkennen dies als Niederlage an. Kenpachi wird von Yachiru weggetragen und wacht auch wieder auf, und versucht neuerlich mit seinem Zanpakuto zu kommunizieren. Er wird dann bewusstlos zu der 4. Kompanie gebracht, wo er versorgt wird. Später trifft durch Zufall auf Orihime Inoue, eine der Ryoka und befreit Chad, Ishida und Ganju aus ihren Gefängniszellen, um mit Ichigos Freunden nach eben jenigen zu suchen und trifft so dabei auf Mitglieder der 7. Kompanie und 9. Kompanie, wobei Kenpachi sich die beiden Kommandanten der Divisionen vornimmt, Sajin Komamura und Kaname Tousen. Kenpachi dominiert am Anfang, da vorallem Komamura sich weigert, mit Bankai gegen jemanden wie ihn zu kämpfen. Stattdessen setzt Tousen sein Bankai ein und betäubt seine Sinne. Durch einen Einfall schnappt er sich Tousens Schwertgriff und kann diesen wieder wahrnehmen. Als Tousens Bankai endet und er selbst droht, zu sterben, kommt Komamura diesem zu Hilfe, wobei seine Maske zerbricht und sein wahres Gesicht zum Vorschein kommt. Er setzt ebenfalls sein Bankai gegen Kenpachi ein, flieht aber jedoch mitten im Kampf im Kampf, da dieser Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusais Reiatsu spürt. Dannach trifft auf seinen energiegeladenden 5. Offizier Yumichika Ayasegawa, der dessen Kampf gegen Shuuhei Hisagi gewann. Durch die Vizekommandantin Isane Kotetsu erfahren er, alle anderen Shinigamis und die Ryoka über Aizens Intrige, erscheint selber aber nicht, um diesen gefangen zu nehmen. Nach diesen Ereignissen jagt er wieder Ichigo, verabschiedet sich aber nicht von Ichigo und seinen Freunden, als sie die Soul Society verlassen, Yachiru teilt ihnen dafür mit, dass Kenpachi und Ichigo sich bestimmt wiedersehen werden, weil sie die einzigen sind, die das zu sein scheinen, was sie sind. Bount Saga (Filler) Er und die anderen Kommandanten sind beim Kommandanten und der General-Kommandant spricht über Aizens Verrat. Zusehen ist Kenpachi zusammen mit Yachiru in seinem Büro, wo beide vom Verbündeten der Bounts erfahren: Yachirus Vorgänger Maki Ichinose. Später schickt er Yumichika zu Hitsugayas Truppe, da Yachiru und Ikkaku mit unwichtigen Dingen beschäftigt sind und Yumichika gerade Unterlagen sortiert. Als die Bounts in der Soul Society angekommen sind, begibt er sich auf die Suche nach ihnen und trifft letztendlich auf Ichinose, der gerade Ichigo und seine Freunde bekämpft. Während die anderen fliehen, kämpfen die beiden, doch die Fähigkeiten von Ichinoses Zanpakuto Nijigasumi reichen nicht aus, um den von ihm verhassten Mörder seines Kommandanten zu besiegen. Kenpachi gibt ihm mit einem weisen Spruch wieder sein Selbstvertrauen zurück und Ichinose ist wieder bereit ihn mit voller Kraft zu besiegen. Kenpachi besiegt ihn und Ichinose begreift, das Jin Kariyas Pläne falsch sind. Arrancar Saga In der Arrancar Saga taucht Kenpachi als eine Art Illusion in Ichigos Unterbewusst sein auf, der gerade von dessen inneren Hollow durchbohrt wurde. Kenpachi bekämpft Ichigo und meint, dass sie sich im Instinkt und im Wille zu siegen sehr ähnlich sind. Zudem sagt er, dass Ichigo und Kenpachi beide Personen seien, die dafür leben zu kämpfen. Ichigos neues Selbstbewusst und Entschlossen verhelfen ihm zum Sieg über seinen inneren Hollow und erlangt dadurch seine Hollowmaske. Hueco Mundo Saga 1 Nachdem Orihime Inoue nach Hueco Mundo enführt wird, wird Kenpachi mit Byakuya ausgesandt, die Shinigami in der realen Welt wieder einzusammeln und kehren so wieder in der Soul Society zurück. Shusuke Amagai Saga (Filler) Kenpachi taucht in dieser Saga selten auf und kämpft deswegen kaum. Seinen einzigen Kampf hat er mit einem Attentäter, welcher als kleines Mädchen verkleidet Rurichiyo Kasumiōji ermorden will. Aus dem Nichts erscheint Kenpachi und rettet Rurichiyo. Der Attentäter gibt seine Tarnung auf und greift den Kommandanten an, wird aber mit einem Streich getötet. Man erfährt später, dass Kenpachi für die Kommandanten-Aufnahmeprüfung von Shuusuke Amagai gegen eben diesen gekämpft hat. Als der Befehl gegeben wird, Ichigo und Rukia als Verräter zu fangen, unternimmt er nichts. Hueco Mundo Saga 2 Später kommt Kenpachi Ichigo plötzlich in Las Noches gegen den Arrancar Tesra zur Hilfe und tötet diesen mit einem einzigen Schwertstreich. Er erklärt Ichigo und Orihime, mit vier anderen Kommandanten (Byakuya, Mayuri und Retsu Unohana) gekommen sind um die Retter Orihimes zu unterstützen und dass Yamamoto-Genryusai wusste, dass das Mädchen nicht freiwillig Aizens Armee beitrat. Der Kommandant kämpft anschließend sofort gegen den Quinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga. Beide kämpfen erstmal mit ihren kraftvollen Zanpakuto, bevor es im Kampf ernster vorgeht. Kenpachi kann sein starkes Hierro am Anfang noch nicht überwinden und stecht deshalb in sein linkes Auge. Er wird von Nnoitras Hand plötzlich durchbohrt und hinter dessen Augenklappe ist kein Auge, sondern ein Hollowloch. Der Kampf amüsiert Kenpachi sehr und kann ihn mit härteren Schwerhieben doch noch verletzen. Als Nnoitra Kenpachis Augenklappe abreißt, wird das ganze Reiatsu befreit und Nnoitra bekommt eine schwere Wunde zugefügt. Als Kenpachi erklärt, dass es sich bei der Augenklappe um ein Siegel handelt, setzt der Espada sein Zanpakuto Santa Teresa frei und hat nun vier Arme und vier Sensen. Zuerst dominiert Nnoitra, dann aber kommt drängt der Shinigami den Arrancar weiter in Bedrängnis. Nnoitra kann alle beteiligten mit seinen zwei zusätzlichen Armen überraschen, als er mit einen der beiden Kenpachi wieder durchbohrt. Kenpachi freut sich wieder über diesen Kampf und greift ihn immer wieder mit voller Lust an. Allerdings it er am Ende gezwungen, Kendo einzusetzen, weil Nnoitra seine Schlagader trifft und der Shinigami sterben würde. Mit einen Hieb ist Nnoitra so schwer verletzt, dass er sich nicht mal regenieren kann und ist bezwungen. Als Kenpachi verschwinden will, verpönt ihn der Espada und greift ihn verzweifelnd an, da vorallem sein Stolz verletzt wurde. Kenpachi tötet ihn mit einem Streich und der Espada stirbt dabei, bevor sein Körper den Sand erreicht. Danach dankte er Nnoitra für einen guten Kampf und sagt Ichigo, dass er Orihime mitnehmen soll, jedoch taucht in diesem Moment Stark auf und entführt Orihime abermals. Aizen teilt allen mit, dass er Karakura Town zerstören wird und Ichigo will ihn verfolgen. Aber Kenpachi erklärt ihn, dass der General-Kommandant das schon voraussah und dass die Gotei 13 bereits in Fake Karakura Town gegen ihn vorbereitet sind. Ichigo verschwindet wieder, um Orihime von Ulquiorra zu befreien. Fake Karakura Town Saga 2 Zusammen mit Byakuya erscheint Kenpachi, um Ichigo vor dem Cero Espada Yammy Llargo zu retten. Während Kenpachi den Espada im Alleingang bekämpft und dieser mehrere Glieder verliert und weitere Verletzungen davon trägt, verschwinden Ichigo und Unohana durch die Garaganta-Maschine von Mayuri. Als Yammy später zu Boden fällt und nicht aufsteht, will er Byakuya den Gnadenstoß überlassen, da er selber von seinem Gegner gelangweilt ist. Byakuya weigert sich und es kommt zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit der beiden Kommandanten. Bevor sie sich gegenseitig bekämpfen, steht Yammy wieder auf und schießt ein riesiges Cero auf die beiden. Beide weichen jedoch aus und treffen den "Störenfried" direkt ins Gesicht. Der schwer entstellte Espada steht aber wieder auf und der Riese nimmt eine neue Gestalt an, die noch riesiger ist und alle seine Verletzungen sind wieder verheilt. Dies liegt daran, dass Yammy stärker und größer wird, je wütender er ist. Beide Kommandanten bekämpfen zusammen den Cero Espada, wie der Kampf allerdings weiter ging ist unbekannt. Deicide Saga Kenpachi und Byakuya gelangen mit einem Garganta in Fake Karakura Town und haben schwere Verletzungen davon getragen. Als seine Kompanie ihn fragt, wie der Kampf gewesen ist, antwortet er, dass es verdammt langweilig war. In Hueco Mundo sieht man den besiegten Yammy. Fähigkeiten Statistisch gesehen ist der Kommandant der 11. Kompanie der Schwächste der Kommandanten, in der Praxis trifft das eher nicht zu. Kenpachi Zaraki ist ein sehr mächtiger Kommandant, was er im Anime immer wieder unter Beweis stellt. Alleine seine Auftritte im Anime, darunter auch die Filme, zeigen, wie mächtig er ist und tatsählich besiegte er den Quinto Espada und verletzte den Cero Espada schwer. Auch kann er es mit anderen Kommandanten aufnehmen, die mit ihren Bankai gegen ihn kämpfen, während er sich selber zurückhält. Woher seine Stärke kommt, ist unbekannt, aber da er schon zu seiner Zeit in Rukongai ein starker Kämpfer war, gibt es da wohl einen Zusammenhang mit seiner Vergangenheit. *'Reiatsu:' Kenpachi hat ein gewaltiges Reiatsu, was sehr oft zum Vorschein kommt. Sein Reiatsu ist so groß, dass er es nicht vollständig unterdrücken kann. Sein Reiatsu kann seine Gegner paralysieren und unterdrücken, auch seine Angriffe sind dank seines Reiatsu sehr gefährlich. Sein Reiatsu kommt immer mit einer gelben Fabe zum Vorschein und ohne seine Augenklappe kann es sich in Form eines Totenkopfes manifestizieren und sogar damit angreifen. Sein Reiatsu kann sowohl offensiv als auch defensiv eingesetzt werden. Kenpachis Reiatsu, das seinen Körper umgibt, kann schwache Angriffe vollständig neutralisieren und der Schaden kann auf den Gegner übertragen werden. Auch giftige Gase und Dämpfe werden von seinem Reiatsu einfach weggeblasen. Sein Reiatsu schützt in automatisch und er kann nur von starken Gegnern verletzt werden. Dieser Schutz ähnelt dem Hierro der Arrancar. Wenn Kenpachi sein Reiatsu konzentriert, entstehen bei einem Schwerthieb starke Schockwellen. Benutzt er bei einem Angriff beide Hände, kann die Schockwelle einen großen Radius an Zerstörung erreichen. *'Zanjutsu:' Da seine Kompanie auf den Schwertkampf spezialisiert ist, ist der Kommandant selbstverständlich ein Meister dieses Gebiets. Obwohl er nicht mal den Namen seines Zanpakuto kennt und technisch nicht so begabt ist, wie die anderen Kommandanten, sind seine Angriffe sehr stark. Er kann mühelos jemanden schneiden/schlitzen oder stechen. Wenn er sich "aufgewärmt" hat, kann er sogar Nnoitras Hierro, das angeblich stärkste Hierro überwinden und auch Gebäude und Wolkenkratzer sind keine Probleme für ihn. Der wahnsinnige Schneidegrad seines Schwertes errecht er bloß nur mit einer Hand. **'Kendō': Wird Kenpachi jedoch im Kampf an den Rande des Todes gedrängt, kämpft er mit zwei Händen und wechselt in den Kendō-Stil, welchen ihn Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai beim Eintritt in die Gotei 13 beibrachte. Die Stärke seiner Schwerthiebe wachsen dabei enorm an. *'Hakuda:' Kenpachi hat einige Male demonstriert, dass er im Nahkampf nicht zu unterschätzen ist. So kann er mit bloßer Hand Angriffe abfangen, hat starke Tritte entgegenzusätzen und kann seine Gegner einfach auf den Boden werfen. *'Hoho:' Kenpachi setzt eher selten Shunpo ein. Er taucht zwar im Anime desöfteren aus dem nichts auf, jedoch ist sein Shunpo im Vergleich zu den anderen Shinigami eher langsam. Jedoch zeigt sich im Anime, dass er unglaublich schnell laufen kann, da er in einem OVA einem Zug hinterherläuft und dieses offenbar einholen kann. *'Körperkraft:' Kenpachi hat passend zu seiner Statur eine rohe Kraft. So konnte er Tōsen mit einem Tritt in ein Gebäude schleudern und große Waffen mit einer Hand abfangen, darunter auch Zangetsu und Santa Teresa. Auch hat er Ichigo in ein Gebäude reingerammt und Nnoitras Cero mit einer Hand abgewehrt. In einem Movie stemmt der Kommandant sogar Gebäude hoch. Außerdem kann Kenpachi ähnlich wie ein Berserker schwere Verletzungen ignorieren, was man bei seinen Kämpfen gegen Tōsen und Nnoitra gesehen hat. Der Shinigami erleidete während des Kampfes gegen den Espada so schwere Verletzungen, dass die meisten Leute normalerweise zu diesem Zeitpunkt sterben würden. *'Intellekt:' Normalerweise verfolgt der Kommandant der 11. Kompanie keine Strategie. Dennoch hat er eine gute Intuition und lernt sehr schnell. So durchschaute er den Schwachpunkt von Tōsens Bankai oder was die Gegner bewegt, wenn sie eine Aktion machen. *'Kidō: '''Kenpachi beherrscht jedoch kein Kidō und hat große Schwierigkeiten, jemanden durch Reiatsu auffindig zu machen, weshalb er sich immer auf Yachiru verlassen muss, um jemanden aufzuspüren. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind in diesem Gebiet jedoch nicht sonderlich besser ausgebildet als seine. Beziehungen Yachiru Kusajishi Kenpachi und Yachiru haben eine Vater-Tochter-ähnliche Beziehung zueinander. Er nahm sie als Kleinkind auf, nachdem Yachiru ihre Eltern verlor und gab ihren Namen. Seitdem ist Yachiru in fast allen Kämpfen Kenpachis dabei und feuert ihn aus dem Hintergrund an. Ebenso wird das Mädchen immer von Kenpachi beschützt, wenn sie gerade von Person angegriffen werden sollte. Mit der kindlichen Persönlichkeit Yachirus kommt der sonst grimmige Kenpachi offenbar gut klar und er hat volles Vertrauen zu ihr, da er sie immer zur Orientierung benutzt. Allerdings ist Yachiru beim Aufspüren von Reiatsu auch nicht besonders talentiert. Ikkaku Madarame & Yumichika Ayasegawa Seit ihrem ersten Treffen mit Kenpachi Zaraki folgten sie diesem, als sie erfuhren, dass er der Gotei 13 beigetreten war. Beide gehören zu den treuesten Mitgliedern der 11. Kompanie und ihre Treue ist sogar so stark, dass beide ihre wahre Stärke vor dem Kommandanten verbergen. Da Ikkaku sein Bankai beherrscht, würde er dazu bedrängt sein, den Platz eines Kommandanten einzunehmen. Aber er möchte unbedingt unter der Führung Kenpachis sterben und hält sein Bankai geheim. Und Yumichika verschweigt sogar der ganzen Kompanie, dass sein Fuji Kujaku einen anderen Namen trägt und ein Kido-Zanpakuto ist. Um nicht verachtet zu werden und in der Kompanie bleiben zu können, ruft er sein Zanpakuto mit einem falschen Namen. Ichigo Kurosaki Als Kenpachi erfuhr, dass Ikkaku von Ichigo besiegt wurde, hat er sich auf der Suche nach diesem gemacht und gefunden. Seit seinem Kampf gegen Ichigo, sehnt er sich nach Rache oder zumindest nach einem weiterem Kampf mit ihm, da Ichigo eine Herausforderung darstellt, aber Kenpachi sieht Ichigo auch als Teil seiner Division. Ähnlich wie Byakuya Kuchiki kommt er dem Ersatzshinigami immer wieder zu Hilfe, behält aber im Hinterkopf ihn zu bekämpfen. So passiert es manchmal auch, dass er Ichigo ebenfalls attackiert, nachdem er ihn gerettet hat. Byakuya Kuchiki Beide Kommandanten unterschieden sich stark von ihren Charakteren, ihren Ansichten und ihres Kampfstils und ihrer Herkunft. So kommt es oft zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen den beiden, welche zu Eskalationen führen können. Beiden sind jedoch die Stärken des anderen bewusst und sehen den anderen als starken Gegner an, auch wenn beide es nicht wirklich zu geben wollen, den anderen etwas zu respektieren. Trivia *Für seine Persönlichkeit wurde das Lied ''"Superpredators" von Massive Attack aus dem Album "Mezzanine" zugeordnet. *Da er viel schwitzt, nimmt er jeden Abend ein Bad, bevor er zu Bett geht und wäscht sein Haar. Er wäscht es mit normaler Seife, denn das macht es spröde und damit leichter zu frisieren. Als er einmal ein öffentliches Bad zusammen mit Chōjirō Sasakibe besuchte, gab ihm dieser für sein Haar eine spezielle Behandlung und am nächsten Tag war es dann glatt und seidig. Er versuchte es immer wieder hoch zu frisieren, aber die Spitzen waren zu schlaff dafür. Diese Erfahrung scheint ihn bis heute zu verfolgen und seitdem benutzt er nur noch gewöhnliche Seife. Vermutlich hasst er Sasakibe deswegen ein wenig. *Er frisiert sich seine Haare jeden Morgen selbst. Manchmal versucht Yachiru, ihm seine Frisur zu machen, allerdings lässt er sie nicht, da ihm das höchst zuwider ist. *Die Blume seiner Kompanie ist die Schafgarbe, die für den "Kampf" steht. *Obwohl die meisten Mitglieder der 11. Kompanie auf dem ersten Blick eher nach Verbrechern aussehen, prahlen sie oft damit, wie stark ihr Zusammenhalt unter Kenpachis Befehl ist. *Kenpachi lebt einzig und allein nur für den Kampf. Abgesehen davon interessieren ihn die anderen Aufgaben eines Kommandanten nicht besonders. *Er ist der Einzige Kommandant, der den 13. Kompanien beitrat und Kommandant wurde indem er den den alten Kommandant im Kampf besiegte. *Kenpachi hat keine Liebelingsspeise, jedoch kann er Natto (=fermentierte Sojabohnen) nicht ausstehen, weil er es nicht richtig schafft, die klebrigen Fäden davon abzutrennen. border|right|180px *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Kenpachi Zaraki sieht wie folgt aus: :Offensivkraft:100 :Defensivkraft:80 :Geschwindigkeit:50 :Kidō:0 :Intelligenz:50 :Körperkraft:100 :Insgesamt: 380 Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:11. Kompanie Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:Kenpachis Kämpfe Kategorie:Kenpachis Veränderungen